


Suicide blonde

by depthsofhell



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Simon Cowell - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, suicideblonde, this is v sad, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofhell/pseuds/depthsofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry-- a british boy who's been lost to the world of san francisco's most famous downtown. A place every illegal thing listed on the law happens everyday.</p>
<p>He also happens to be hopelessly inlove with his bisexual boyfriend,louis tomlinson,who kept going in and out of their unstable relationship.</p>
<p>They were both confused and stuck in this dangerous world where they try to possess each other.</p>
<p>Who knows,maybe one day they'll finally settle down,or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide blonde

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the book called suicide blonde but not whole though, more like kind of inspired me to make this. It broke my heart so much lol enjoy its my first time writing this yey

• Prolouge •

 

Harry's 28 and desperate for love.

Louis was two years younger than the green eyed boy and he was desperate to know where to find love,if it even exists in their own harsh world.

Both boys have been bestfriends with benefits for almost five years now. 

Their relationship, as harry would call it, was unstable as ever. Whenever there was a chance,louis always breaks up with harry to seek out love, like how he would say to harry but really,he just tries to gets it on with filthy rich people,may it be a guy or girl.

The thing is,it never really always worked out. Louis would always still end up with harry one way or another,whereas harry would breath in relief knowing that louis was still his.

 

Simon Cowell; proud father to zayn malik,who was the famous drug dealer on san fran's downtown.

Who happens to be harry's second boyfriend,when I say second,it means zayn was his all time fuck buddy,his rebound to louis. Whenever louis was gone,zayn was there in an instant.

Harry can't get out of this toxic relationship with zayn seeing that the raven haired would always try to hurt himself resulting to harry staying with him all the while to look after him even if louis was back on their shack.

Being frustrated and mad at yourself has been a normal thing to harry. Oh boy he was sure as hell stuck with this life style.

On his spare time,since simon was still his manager and life saver after all, he would be an all around gigolo to everyone,numbing out the pain and replacing it with hurt behind closed doors all for the sake of money and sometimes pleasure.

Harry was falling apart along with his shattered heart.

Who would save the precious boy?


End file.
